Question: Rearrange the equation so $n$ is the independent variable. $m+1=-2(n+6)$ $m=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $m$. $\begin{aligned}m+1&=-2(n+6)\\\\ m&=-2(n+6)-1\\\\ m&=-2n-12-1\\\\ m&=-2n-13\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $n$ is the independent variable: $m=-2n-13$